Tate Crystalus-Uchiha
Tate Crystalus-Uchiha is the last born son of Matt Crystalus-Uchiha and Amy Siren Crystak, he was born shortly before the defeat of Chaos and became the new chosen of Galaxia by the age of 6. He looks like Matt when a kid in both appearance and personality. Personality Tate has a similar personality to that of Matt when he was a kid, much to everyone's surprise. Tate, being only six, mantains the "Cute boy" look which apparently pulls attention to him even when he doesn't want to. Tate has a small problem with comments directed to his height, however, maybe by influence of Kain, he knows how to defend himself against taunts instead of taking a challenge, differently from Matt when he was younger. He shares the thoughts of friendship as he tries to be friends even with his enemies, though, he knows that it might not work sometimes. Tate also owns a smart mind as he can pull smart and fast ideas in short time, Matt states that he must have inherited this from his mother since he was never good at coming up with plans. Tate was born when Matt was given as dead, so he grew the first years of his childhood without knowing who was his father, until they finally meet, which resulted into a friendly relationship. Appearance Tate is seem wearing a blue and yellow shirt with a zipper on it, as well as a hat when outside thanks to Amy's super protection as a mother. Inside his house, Tate wears a blue shirt over a red one with long sleeves. Tate has blue eyes like his father's and dirty blonde hair mixing both Matt's black hair and Amy's blonde hair. Abilities Tate, as a crystalian, has power over Chaos Energy which allows him to fly, gives him super resistance and enhanced power and strength. Being the chosen by Galaxia, Tate has acess to his Super form as well as enough power to mantain it for a long period of time as well as make use of a powerful Sword Beam. 'Sharingan' As an Uchiha, Tate possesses a level 2 Sharingan, he awoke it as a kid, similar to Matt. History 'Heavenly City of Pain Arc' 'A New Future' Tate finds Matt and Hootch by the forest of Crystalia and takes them to his father, he walks with Matt around the city as he seems to play around with him. When fighting with Apolo, Tate was able to hit him with a Sword Beam before it hit Matt, saving him from vanishing. 'Moonless Night' Tate appears on Matt's good memories which encourage him to break through the illusion and escape the Tsukuyomi. Quotes (To Matt and Hootch) "I could take you to Dad...or Kain...they can explain it better...just follow me!" (To Matt and Hootch) "Well...I didn't vanish...so it's ok..." (To Hootch about staying for lunch) "It's A-OK!" (To Kain about his personality) "What do YOU mean with that...?" (To Matt) "Come on dad! Race to the top!" Trivia *Tate has Lygophobia, the fear of darkness. *Like Matt, Tate has been shown to have experience with flute and ocarina. *Tate was aged 4 years by Cosmos given to the situation of the war. *His dirty blonde hair comes from a gens mix from both Matt's black hair and Amy's blonde hair. *Tate is a pure light kid. *Tate can ride the skateboard and hoverboard like his brother and his father. Category:Crystalus Family